Ranger Galattici
- Originali= }} |Specie = - Originali=Robot }} |Sessi = - Originali=Maschi }} |Doppiatori = - Originali=Mario Scarabelli }} |Stati attuali = Attivi }}I Ranger Galattici rappresentano l'apparato militare élite della Galassia Solana. Storia ''Ratchet & Clank 3 "''Un nuovo sergente!" '-Un Ranger Galattico alla vista di Ratchet' Recatisi su Veldin per respingere l'assalto Tirannoide, i ranger confondono Ratchet per un nuovo sergente e, dopo avergli consegnato delle armi, gli chiedono di aiutarli a sconfiggere i nemici, poiché sono troppi e sarebbero morti tutti. Clank e il Lombax raggiungono il Settore F, collaborando con loro per sgominarlo dai nemici che sono arretrati lì. Un ranger dice che non c'è speranza di vittoria e cerca di andarsene, poiché non vuole diventare un rottame, ma il Lombax gli ordina di tornare al suo posto. A missione riuscita, i robot gli trasmettono una comunicazione dal Presidente Galattico. A Capital City Ratchet viene accolto da due ranger che, dopo avergli spiegato che il Palazzo Presidenziale è dall'altra parte della città, gli consigliano di tenere la testa bassa e lo abbandonano dopo pochi passi. Proseguendo ne incontra un terzo, il quale lo informa dell'atterraggio di una seconda ondata di Tirannoidi che stanno attaccando l'altro lato della base, per poi condurlo alla nave d'assalto e iniziare l'Operazione: SCUDO IN ACCIAIO. In seguito, per sventare le difese aeree della Base Korgon, i Ranger Galattici si lanciano su Tirannia assieme a Ratchet e Clank. Percorrendo i vari sentieri e campi, riescono a distruggere tutte le torrette di difesa; dopo la sconfitta della Madre Tirannoide, raggiungono l'Isola Kavu per aiutare la base locale a contrastare i Tirannoidi. ]]A Blackwater City si dà il via all'Operazione: MAREA NERA, ma a causa delle grosse difficoltà viene richiesta assistenza immediata a Ratchet. Grazie al suo intervento la battaglia è vinta (riceve i Graviscarponi da un ranger che ci è inciampato mentre scappava). A Metropolis si scatena l'l'ennesima operazione per respingere i Tirannoidi con l'aiuto dei due eroi, i quali aiutano i ranger ancora una volta. Questi ultimi, per ringraziarli, decidono di partecipare per un regalo al loro sergente: una Mappamatica. Un sesto conflitto si manifesta all'Avamposto X12. Nonostante qualche difficoltà organizzativa, lo scontro viene vinto e Ratchet e Clank ottengono un Teletrasportatore che il ranger prova davanti a loro. Per cercare di convincere l'eroe a raggiungerli sul campo di battaglia, gli hanno detto che si trattava di una festa per il compleanno di H22, ma lui capisce subito che è una bugia. Quando il Lombax torna sull'Astronave Fenice per respingere l'attacco di Nefarious, trova due ranger intenti ad affrontare dei Bot Ninja (la loro sorte dipende dal giocatore: se decide di difenderli o lasciarli morire). Durante il combattimento tra Ratchet e il Dr. Nefarious, alcuni intervengono distruggendo Bot Soldati e Bot Mega. Al termine dell'avventura, sette ranger assistono all'olofilm dell'Agente Segreto Clank. ''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 3: Lost and Spaced "''Questa è la squadra di Ranger Galattici Eco-Tre-Bravo. Abbiamo una visuale della Nave da guerra di Zogg. Lo chiudiamo nella sua posizione" '-Ranger Galattico' I Ranger Galattici tornano per aiutare l'universo a bloccare la minaccia di Artemis Zogg. La Squadra Eco-Tre-Bravo avverte Sasha di essere a un'ora di distanza dalla Nave da guerra di Zogg. Più tardi, dopo averla raggiunta, affermano di volerne circondare la posizione. Sasha chiede quali pianeti vedano e un ranger risponde di notare solo Fastoon, sebbene gli scanner mostrino altre entità nel settore. Tra l'altro, gli indici di gravità corrispondono a quelli dei pianeti mancanti. Sasha chiede un invio dei dati, ma il robot vede scomparire improvvisamente sia il pianeta che la nave. ''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 4: Thanks for the Armories ''"Signora, attendo un ordine -- ora!" '-Ranger Galattico' Durante l'assalto alla nave di Zogg, un ranger capta una capsula che sta per lasciare il vascello, chiedendo a Sasha se debbano sparare. ''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 6: Bros Before Foes "''Sta scappando!" '-Un Ranger Galattico riferendosi a Zogg' , Zephyr e un ranger intenti ad affrontare lo sciame di Mr. Zurkon]]Uno dei ranger avvisa Sasha sulla criticità delle riserve di Gel e che mancano sette minuti al punto di non ritorno. Dopo l'atterraggio, un altro sottolinea la bassezza della temperatura. Prima di arrivare alla Stazione Spaziale Apogee, Sasha ordina ai ranger di assumere posizione difensiva nel terrario. Zogg libera un gruppo di Mr. Zurkon che attaccano il gruppo. I ranger partecipano alla lotta e uno di loro nota il Markaziano fuggire, mentre un compagno rimane distrutto. ''Ratchet & Clank'' (PS4) e ''Ratchet & Clank'' (film) I Ranger Galattici sono una squadra di eroi garante della sicurezza e dell'ordine nella Galassia Solana. Danno la precedenza a eventi particolarmente gravi, ma sono disposti anche ad aiutare gli abitanti con problemi minori. Vivono nella Sala degli Eroi e paiono rispondere direttamente al Presidente Galattico. L'addestramento effettivo prima di diventare ranger dura circa un anno. Il gruppo era gestito dal Capitano Qwark e formato da Cora Verolux, Brax Lectrus ed Elaris. Durante la Crisi di Solana danno il benvenuto a un nuovo membro, Ratchet (assistito da Clank), che si rivela l'asso nella manica del team e che salva anche la galassia. Successivamente diventa la guida dei ranger, quando Qwark è estromesso per la sua alleanza a tradimento con Drek. Aspetto Reimmaginati Portano Prototute. Originali Il rivestimento è totalmente verde o per alcuni arancione (sebbene al di sotto rivelino parti grigie). Hanno una minuscola testa preceduta da una goffa schiena illuminata e un'arma sul braccio sinistro. All'estremità detengono una sottile antenna dell'omonimo colore. Personalità Reimmaginati (Vedi pagine personaggi). Originali I Ranger Galattici si sono dimostrati dei codardi nati, pronti a usare qualsiasi pretesto per non intervenire in battaglia. Tuttavia, in fin dei conti, non hanno mai alternative; quando sono in netta maggioranza sugli avversari si gettano in azione fin troppo precipitosamente. In combattimento Reimmaginati Utilizzano le armi Gadgetron più disparate, ma sopratutto il Combustore (che spara colpi diversi rispetto al classico utilizzato da Ratchet). Originali Si limitano sempre a sparare con un debole blaster installato al braccio sinistro. Citazioni Reimmaginati (Vedi pagine personaggi) Originali *''Lieto di vederla, sergente. Quel veicolo nemico ci blocca, qualcuno deve distruggerlo!'' *''Ok! I Tirannoidi impareranno a mettersi contro di noi!'' *''Signora. Abbiamo un problema!'' *''Sei arrivato appena in tempo, sergente!'' *''Signora. Le nostre riserve di Gel sono critiche. Altri sette minuti e passeremo al punto di non ritorno'' Ranger conosciuti Reimmaginati File:Ratchet_in_all_4_one.png|Ratchet File:Nuovo_Qwark.jpg|Copernicus Leslie Qwark (ex membro) File:Cora_Verolux.png|Cora Verolux File:Brax_Lectrus.jpg|Brax Lectrus File:Elaris.png|Elaris Originali File:Nessuna immagine disponibile.png|J31 File:Nessuna immagine disponibile.png|H22 File:Nessuna immagine disponibile.png|H26 Apparizioni *''Ratchet & Clank 3'' *''Ratchet & Clank: L'Altezza non Conta'' (menzionati) *''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 1: Ears of War'' (menzionati) *''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 3: Lost and Spaced'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 6: Bros Before Foes'' *''Ratchet & Clank'' (PS4) *''Ratchet & Clank'' (film) *''Ratchet & Clank: The Movie Novel'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Hero Time'' Curiosità * Sono le pedine da gioco del Multigiocatore di Ratchet & Clank 3. *È possibile ottenere un Trofeo chiamato "Amico dei Ranger". *Per tutta la durata del gioco, i Ranger Galattici si dimostrano alleati molto scarsi contro i Tirannoidi. Incredibilmente, però, quando assistono Ratchet al Centro di Comando, annientano i Bot Mega con una facilità estrema. *Essendo di colore diverso, il ranger apparso in Multiple Organisms potrebbe essere di rango superiore o semplicemente appartenente a una linea di piloti aerei. *I ranger originali appaiono anche in Ratchet & Clank (PS4) e Ratchet & Clank (film), mentre Elaris gioca a Ratchet & Clank 3. Categoria:Personaggi di Ratchet & Clank 3 Categoria:Personaggi della serie a fumetti Categoria:Aziende, organizzazioni e gruppi